Me Against the Music
Me Against The Music is a song featured in the episode Britney/Brittany. It was originally sung by Britney Spears and Madonna on her fourth studio album In The Zone. It is sung by Brittany who sings all of britney Spears' lines, and Santana who sings all of the Madonna lines, in a dream sequence at the dentist's. Heather Morris, Naya Rivera, and Lea Michele recorded the song, but Lea only sang harmonies and some chorus lines. It is said to be a good duet from both of them, but it has no emotion. As with Artie's Safety Dance, some of the other Glee members make small appearances in the video. These include Puck (catches Brittany's hat), Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry (Finn and Rachel are sitting behind a table), Kurt Hummel (sits at the bar), Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang, despite the fact that they do not play a major role in the scene. Lyrics Both: All my people in the crowd Grab a partner take it down! Brittany: It's me against the music Santana: Uh uh Brittany: It's just me Santana: And me Brittany: Yeah C'mon Who-ah Santana: Hey Brittany! Brittany: Are you ready? Santana: Uh uh, are you? Brittany: Ooh Both: And no one cares Brittany: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist Both: To hell with stares Brittany: The sweat is drippin' all over my face Both: And no one's there Brittany: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place (It's just me) Both: Tonight I'm here Brittany: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass Hook: I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'm a take a you on Imma take ya on Hey, hey, hey Chorus All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song (Brittany: Let's take on the song, Santana: let's take on the song) It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long (Brittany: All night long Santana: all night long) Both We're almost there Brittany: I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain Both: My soul is bare Brittany: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace Both Baby feel it burn Brittany: From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins Both: And now it's your turn Brittany: Let me see what you got, don't hesitate Hook: I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'm a take a you on Imma take ya on Hey, hey, hey Chorus All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Get on the floor, baby lose control (yeah) Just work your body (uh huh) and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany We can dance all night long Santana: Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control Come over here I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down Both: Get on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany We can dance all night long Chorus All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance All my people round and round, party all night long C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down. (laugh) Charts Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|Originalthumb|right|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez